Beyblade: Zero Era S2 - Episode 1: The Next Generation!
The Next Generation! is the first episode of the second series of Beyblade: Zero Era. A new World Champion emerges, the young boy named Destan. The next generation of bladers have an unremarkable day at school. Plot It has been 18 years since Ramaz Dolsa invaded, to stop the world from being unprepared again, a new system of Beyblade has been introduced, the Burst system. The Burst system allows for all bladers to automatically Resonate with their beys, once an ability that was only achievable by the most talented bladers, Resonating allows for a blader and their bey to be perfectly synchronised, utilising the maximum potential of the pairing. Burst beys are created using a Superzi machine, where a blader inserts a previous generation of bey, which is transmuted into a Burst bey. The machine is capable of generating Burst beys from scratch, however they are nowhere near as powerful as a transmuted bey. The Burst System has been around for 10 years, and most bladers have moved onto it, however some still use older systems. Another major event is the Secession of China, with China sealing themselves off from the rest of the world under direction of Emperor Xiao. Angus is sat on a couch watching TV, when a newsflash comes up, announcing that the World Championship has been won by Destan, the youngest blader to win the World Championship, at age 12, beating out the legendary Decade Blader by a full year, Angus smirks to himself, before calling out to Céleste, and ringing up Hikari. Catherine walks into the homeroom, finding Isolde talking to Morgan, Kaiga, and Vixin, Isolde has her gaze fixed on Morgan, as he explains how he had to repair his jeans with staples, Kaiga interrupts him, asking Morgan what prank he has planned today, having to repeat himself a couple of times, louder each time, Morgan replying he was too busy trying to learn to sew to organise one. Galahad is trying to talk Clémentine, who is buried in a book, into pulling a prank with him as all his partners-in-crime are occupied, however she ignores him, so he goes to the front of the room on his own, placing something above the door frame. The bell rings, and all the students make their way to their seats, Lin rushing in, a large amount of paper snowflakes falling down on her as she trips a string, covering her entirely and filling up her schoolbag, Galahad and Morgan crack up, Galahad apologising, telling her that it was meant for the teacher, and Lin going to her seat in a huff, sitting down with such force she immediately jumps up again, crying out and rubbing her lower back, paper stars flying everywhere. The teacher walks in, telling Galahad and Morgan that they’ll be cleaning that all up after classes have finished, Morgan protests, saying that he wasn’t even involved in that prank, which the teacher rebutts, replying that he doubts that. The teacher takes the roll, and the bell to go to classes rings, the students file their way out of the classroom, going to their first classes of the day. The students all meet at lunch, sitting outside in the sun, in the recreation area next to the stadium. Galahad is still apologising to Lin, who tells him that he owes her big time, Kaiga and Vixin talk about work later that day, complaining about having to do stock-take again, as it isn’t their fault the machines malfunctioned last week. Catherine, Morgan, Clémentine, and Isolde talk about that kid winning the World Championship, Isolde says her dad was about the same age when he won his first championship, Catherine pointing out that her dad is an exception to that, as he’s the best blader the WBBA has ever seen, outside of the guy who beat Ramaz Dolsa, Morgan butts in, saying that the World Champion kid looks a little like that guy, Clémentine says that he used the same kind of bey as one of Xiao Des’s friends, the ones who helped take down Ramaz Dolsa, and that it seems like a pretty uncommon bey. Catherine says her mom is supposed to interview the kid and Isolde’s dad as part of a special, Isolde excitedly saying that it’ll be cool to see their parents on TV together, Morgan mentioning that his parents don’t have a TV, then quickly retracting and saying that they actually do. Clémentine brings up a comparison of the World Champion kid’s bey, and the bey used by Des’s friend, saying that there was only one recorded, so it’s probably the same bey, Isolde says that that lady is one of her parents’ friends, her name is Hikari, and her son, the new World Champion, is named Destan. Lunchtime has ended, and the class has reconvened as the full class, entering the workshop for Beyblade Technical Practice, the teacher pairs them up, Lin with Morgan, Catherine with Vixin, Isolde with Galahad, and Kaiga with Clémentine, and gives each pair a large box, telling them that they have half an hour to create the best bey combination out of these parts. Vixin loudly complains that they weren’t given any Performance Tips, the teacher looks taken aback, before throwing the pair a Hole Flat Performance Tip. Lin and Morgan start by taking every part out of the box, arranging them by colour, Kaiga and Clémentine take the parts out and sort them by type, attack, stamina, and so forth, Catherine and Vixin sort their parts out, ignoring any except attack-type parts, and Isolde and Galahad pour their parts out onto the table, picking out all the parts they think are the best. Galahad and Isolde come up with Guardian Psychicer S200XWD, combining Shield 200 with Xtreme Wide Defence, the teacher says it’s a good effort, however they had an Eternal Drive Performance Tip in the box, which they would’ve seen if they had taken care to actually sort the parts out. Catherine and Vixin present Varizues 85HF, the teacher says that they already had a handicap with the Performance Tip, and commends them on their work. Clémentine and Kaiga reveal their creation of Thunder Dragoon T:D, using Tri-Drive in its stamina configuration, the teacher telling them that it would’ve been better to use the bey’s different modes to suit a velocity-type bey more. Morgan and Lin present their bey, an all pink Cosmic Tlaloc X:D, using the Xtreme Defence Mode, the teacher telling them that they focused too much on aesthetics, and should’ve focused more on making a better bey. The teacher announces that Catherine and Vixin created the best bey with their parts, saying that the rest of the class needs to simulate 3 battles with their beys against a bey he will assign to them, to the collective groan of most of the class. After the teacher has left, the students immediately erupt into conversation, Isolde offers to let the class come over to her house and watch the new World Champion’s first interview, saying that she’ll prepare snacks and drinks, however Vixin cuts her off, saying that she’ll get her snacks takeaway, as she has to work, Kaiga whispers that he has to work too, apologising, Galahad complains that he has to clean up his prank from this morning, and says he’ll probably be cleaning for hours. Isolde, Catherine, Morgan, Clémentine, and Lin are gathered around in Isolde’s private rooms watching the interview with Angus and Destan, and Catherine’s mother, and Angus announces that he’s arranged for Destan to study at Peacemillion Academy, to the surprise of everyone watching. Category:Role Play Category:Zero Era Episodes